Welcome To My Life: Naruto
by Seamistress89
Summary: This is before Naruto starts, for when Naruto is like 7 or 8. Also, it's song fic to Welcome To My LifeA oneshot fic


Welcome To My Life

Summary: This is before Naruto starts, for when Naruto is like 7 or 8. Also, it's song fic to Welcome To My Life/A one-shot fic. I will make one for Gaara, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchia, and maybe Sakura and Ino (not sure for Sakura and Ino though. If so, it will be a same one type, for when they were children, just before they became friends.)

Mel: _smile_ Hope you guys like the song/one-shot. Please look for the other ones I will make with other Naruto charecters. They should be up soon. I think the order will stay the same Naruto-Gaara-Rock Lee-Sasuke-(maybe)Sakura and Ino.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this fic.

Key:

Story

"Talk"

_Song

* * *

_

**SONG-FICTION START

* * *

**

As the young blond watched the sky, he felt tears sting at his eyes. His thoughts replayed over and over on one thing. 'Mother...'

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

'Why did you have to leave me, Mother?' he kept thinking. More tears rolled down.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

'I need you, Mother. Why did you leave me?' he thought. He had just lost his mother last week. That brought him to even more depression. He never knew his father. But his mother told Naruto that his Father was a wonderful person.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

The tears refured to end, no matter how much he wanted. 'Mother...' his thoughts continued, reflecting upon the beutiful dead woman.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

'Please come back, Mother,' he pleaded in his thoughts. But Naruto was smarter then he looked.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

The blond boy knew very well it was impossible to bring someone back to life.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

No matter how much you wanted them to come back.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

'Please, Mother, come back,' he thought again.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

'Mother, I can't be happy here without you helping me through life,' Naruto explained in his thoughts. 'I know you helped me get some of what I wanted, like a happy life with you, but now that your gone, it's so much harder to live,'

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

'Mother, you don't know what it's like to live without you...'

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

'Please come home. Please Mother, let your death have only been a dream,' Naruto finished his thoughts. He lowly drifted to sleep under a willow tree near the ninja(genin) training school.

* * *

**Song-Fiction End!

* * *

**

Mel: Well, I hope you likes it. Please review my story here and possibly check my other stories. If you did like this, please tell me if you want me to continue with the other charecters.


End file.
